


Bed

by EddieFook



Series: Quickie!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Dean just wants to sleep, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, established Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just really wants to sleep but his assbutt of a boyfriend won't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a challenge to myself. If you've read anything else of mine I typically am a longer writer. Several of my fics are planned out as one shots and then end up being over a hundred pages, so this 'verse is going to be all about the quick and dirty. I'm going to write it as short as I can and hopefully it'll improve my writing!

Dean was excited.

He was excited for _bed._

And yeah the person in it was going to be awesome, but what got Dean drooling all day was the thought of fluffy blankets, pillows, warmth, and Cas snuggled in and snoring next to him. Because after the shit storm that was today, added to the assbutt of the week Dean was ready for bed.

After Amara and Lucifer Dean and Cas finally stopped pretending anymore. Finally stopped using the moment before either died as the one second they allowed their true feelings out. So when Lucifer was finally gone and Amara dead neither hesitated but fell into an open mouthed kiss and would have gotten down and dirty right there next to the pit of hell and the black crater that was formerly known as Amara. Sam was also a _slight_ deterrence.

Didn’t stop them from getting down and dirty in the back of the car.

While Sam was driving.

Cas’s trench coat hid most of it, but there was no denying that the first time their dicks touched was when Sam was going on and on about needing a beer and rest in that order. They couldn’t bring themselves to care just like they couldn’t bring themselves to stop. When Sam got to the hotel he left the two in the back where they stayed for nearly twenty four hours just sucking each other down and taking tiny breaks to nap.

And that was all over now. Not the sexy fun times, oh no that was _raring_. But the hunting, the constant danger, the killing, the death, all that was done. Cas had had to give up his angel mojo to end Lucifer and sometime in that twenty four hour kissfest he and Dean decided it had been long enough. So they found a cabin, made love constantly, and Dean found a job. Cas would make dinner, clean, read, and bug Dean for a job too.

And finally he found one.

Dean beamed at the text that was so adorably Cas. _I gt th jb!!_ _:)_ _:)_ _:)_ _:)_ _:)_  He figured that Cas had gotten the job at the animal shelter, somewhere along the way Cas thought that you weren’t supposed to use vowels in texting and he’d become positively addicted to emojis. They had agreed on the animal shelter because Dean refused to give into the puppy eyes whenever Cas brought up getting a cat or dog. Dean knew Cas would get his fix at the shelter and then Dean could protect his clothes from animal hair. (As an FYI to the readers out there, they lasted two days before Cas brought home a lovely older cat who no one wanted to adopt and Dean simply couldn’t refuse. Also a dog or two might have followed and Dean totally did not, never, nope, refused to admit that he absolutely kind of adored when their cat curled on his lap and purred. And ok maybe she wasn’t that bad when she purred louder when he hummed AC/DC)

“Hey baby, I got your text.” Dean called in the house. He was damn tired and _really_ excited for bed.

“Dean!” Cas ran up, he was wearing a fuzzy blue sweater and Dean’s flannel pants and he jumped into Dean’s arms. He kissed all over Dean’s face and the two of them were sappy happy.

“We should celebrate,” Dean closed the door behind him with Cas still a spider monkey on his torso.

“Mmm, yes,” Cas’s kisses turned deeper, hungrier.

Yeah they celebrated all over the house. The couch, the kitchen counter, the kitchen table, the kitchen floor when the couch wasn’t close enough.

It was the perfect cherry to the end of a shitty day.

And now Dean got _bed_.

He actually moaned when he lay his head on the pillow and pulled the covers over his naked chest. Cas chuckled at him and burrowed down and they both heaved gigantic sighs when they were perfectly settled.

Holy fuck it was good.

It was warm and cocooned and Dean had never been more comfortable in his life. Hell he might even drool tonight. He could feel his consciousness tug away and pull him into blissful sleep and…

“Dean?”

Shit. “Yeah?” Dean’s voice was already heavy and sleep filled he prayed this was just going to be a _I forgot to say love you_ cute things Cas did.

“I’m not tired.” Damn it.

“We fucked five times tonight, dude, that’s better than our average, just relax and fall asleep.” He heard Cas sigh heavily and prayed that would be the end of it.

Sleep blurred the edges of his thoughts again and he shifted a bit closer and felt his whole being relax. He was going to sleep long and hard tonight.

Cas shifted.

Then again.

Then he rolled and pulled Dean with him.

“Cas, baby, please go to sleep.” Cas grunted and rolled back to his original position. Dean nestled his nose into the special hollow on Cas’s neck and breathed deep the smell of his boyfriend, relaxation taking him away.

“What’s it like to have a job?” Fucking shit.

“It’s fine, Cas,” Dean kept his eyes closed and he kissed the skin in front of him. Perhaps if he kept his eyes closed then he would be able to sleep. “It has its shitty moments and it has its great moments. It’s a job.”

“Ok.”

Dean finally thought he would get sleep this time. Cas was breathing deeper and Dean’s body felt fuzzy with his REM cycle starting. He shifted his face so that he could brush his forehead against Cas’s hair and his arms wrapped tighter around Cas’s torso. It was dark and quiet and warm and everything Dean had been dreaming of all day.

And of course that was when his _dear_ shit head of a boyfriend sighed. And it wasn’t an I’m-so-comfortable-I’m-going-to-sleep-forever sigh it was an I-can’t-sleep sigh.

Then came the fidgeting.

Cas rubbed his face, scratched his ear, pulled at the blankets, moved his legs, stretched, rubbed his hand through Dean’s hair.

“Cas go to sleep,” Dean’s voice was a broken, sleepy beg.

“Ok, sorry.”

Well now sleep was going to be impossible until the fuck wad fell asleep first. Cas repositioned the blankets so they were perfect, lay as still as possible, counted his breathing (Dean heard him counting under his breath), and finally he was still. He was still for so long that Dean thought he finally was going to be able to go back to sleep.  

“What if the animals don’t like me?”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean grunted, rolled, and turned away. His arm was still trapped under Cas’s neck but the rest of him was going to bury into his pillow and forget he ever met an asshole named Castiel.

“Dean, I’m serious,” Cas rolled so he was spooned to Dean’s side. “What if I get there and they don’t like me?”

“Cas I just want to sleep!” Dean was near tears, he was exhausted, he’d not had a good week, he was _tired._

“Ok, I’m sorry.” Cas’s voice was smaller and he rolled back away from Dean. He didn’t move or make a sound and Dean was actually able to fall into some kind of doze. But it wasn’t satisfying. It wasn’t a calming dark that gently tugged his senses away. It reminded him of his hunter days, falling into a forgotten mattress to get his four hours, there was no satisfaction in it. He felt Cas shift a tiny bit behind him and he heaved a sigh.

“One of these days I’m going to shove you out of bed.” He grunted and wrapped his arms around Cas. “Or smother you with a pillow, I’m not picky.” Cas gave a small laugh. “The animals are going to like you because you’re impossible to hate. You are incredible and I love you and every animal is going to never want to let you go.”

“Thank you,” Cas breathed. His breaths evened out and slowly both fell into a deep slumber.

And it was every bit as satisfying as Dean dreamed it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are loved and cherished!


End file.
